


委质策名

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 7





	委质策名

愈发浓郁的夜色加上厚厚云层的帘遮幕盖，终于彻底把刘备狼狈的身影从敌军的视线里隔挡开去。他孤身一人，气喘吁吁地钻了一丛灌木，耳听那搜检的敌军骂骂咧咧结队而过，一动不动，连大气都不敢出。从他们的对话里，刘备听清，曹军当是没有继续追下来，而是暂驻长坂附近——毕竟两日两夜急行军，即使是曹操精骑，此时也是强弩之末。加上他们俘获了大量百姓并刘备军的辎重粮草，满载而归，因此也就有些懈怠下来。

曹军的脚步声和马蹄声已经听不见了。刘备扶着背后的石壁，浑身脱力，慢慢坐了下来，手无力地垂下来。他手里的双剑已断了一把，被他丢在了战场上。手里这一把已经卷了刃，别说杀人自卫，可能连条狗都杀不死。他苦笑了一下，把它插回腰间——有个兵刃总比空着手要强。

四下里终于变得一片死寂，他知道自己又逃过一劫——这样的感觉已经是他的老朋友了，之前无数次从战场逃生，丢失辎重，丢弃家眷，与部众分散，这不是第一次，应当也不是最后一次。

他苦笑了一下，压抑了那些让他心酸的念头。他觉得饥肠辘辘，掏出腰间水壶灌了两口水，又去摸随身行囊，发现上面有个洞，里面的东西遗失了大半，不过好在还有几块干肉，一小瓶刀伤药膏，被用来裹伤的麻布卷着，还有一杆折断的笔和一些碎掉的墨块。

他把干肉塞到嘴里，一边嚼一边下意识撑着地面意欲起身，手指却突然碰到什么东西。他凑近了去看，发现身边躺着一具死尸——这对他来说也没什么大不了，从十五岁游学开始，他就见识了死亡和杀戮，如今他四十八岁，早就修炼成了在尸山血海里还能吃得下东西的坚韧心肠。也只有这样才能活到今天。

他吃完了肉，抹了抹嘴，一只手擎着水壶继续喝里面的水，另一只手在死尸身上摸，希望能找到一些有用的东西，比如武器食物或者药物之类的。不过让他失望的是，这人似乎身无一物。他搜过了背后，又把他翻过来。借着一点若有似无的月光，他勉强看清了那人的正面，一瞬间突然头皮发麻。

一整日的鏖战和突围当中，没有任何恐惧和忧虑能侵扰他半分。他左冲右突于万军之中，死神就坐在他的肩膀上一路嘲弄他，但是他却笑到了最后。

此时此刻却笑不出来了。他怕了——他可能从来没有这么怕过什么。他扯了死人的衣物，用颤抖的手去擦那尸体已经辨不清面目的脸上的血污。

千万不要是他……

刘备在心中一遍遍向上苍祈祷。他知道老天从来对他不眷顾，但若是真的残忍至此，他恐怕从此以后，都要畏惧命运了。

自己当初，果然应该让他走。刘备这一瞬间有那么一点点后悔，自己当初没把那句话说出口。早知如此，当时就应该心肠硬一些，哪怕把刀架在他脖子上，也要让他走的。

几天前准备离开新野前，刘备派关羽整军，带水军下江陵的时候，对诸葛亮说让他也随关羽一起走。

诸葛亮听了以后愣了一下，旋即皱起眉头来。

“子龙将军和张将军都在主公身侧，为何要我另走？”

“他们能战，你呢？”刘备微微一笑，对身边陈到招了招手，从他手里接过一柄剑，丢给诸葛亮，同时自己也抽了双剑，握在手里。

“主公是要试我这些日子来练武的成果吗？那再好不过，若是我能战，主公便答应我，让我随你走。”诸葛亮笑着握了剑柄，两脚分开肩宽，一前一后站定，微微屈了膝盖，作出进可攻退可守的稳实步态。

“我可以答应你。但是我看，大概没必要这么复杂了。”刘备垂下手，“还没开始打，你就露了败相。”

诸葛亮不满地蹙起眉头来，上前一步，剑仍旧在手里立着。

“你太紧张了。”刘备笑道，“一看就是个新手。到了战场上，你这样的是敌人首当其冲的目标。”

诸葛亮也不答话，笑了笑，一翻手挽了个剑花，剑尖直奔刘备而来，竟似在战场对敌一般毫不留情。刘备却不以为意，反而哈哈大笑。

“华而不实。”

随着话音他侧过半步，像是炫技一样，故意贴着诸葛亮的剑身险险躲过，剑刃几乎把他的衣襟划破。刚一避开，刘备马上转身，灵活得如同草间的蛇，柔滑而迅速，马上转到诸葛亮背后。他丢了手里的剑，摘了剑鞘为兵器，直对着他的脊背戳过去。没想到诸葛亮的动作比他快得多，猛地转了身，剑势凶猛，直接在刘备的剑鞘上留下一个印痕。刘备稍稍一怔，然后唇角露出笑意，反手隔开诸葛亮的剑，这才与他有模有样地交手起来。

两人过了十几招，刘备的眼睛不离诸葛亮的脸，眼见他额角见了汗，但是眼神坚定，也凝在他的脸上，仿佛要刺穿他的皮肉，直戳入他的灵魂。刘备心里一凛，忽然被自己从那眼神中看到的东西震慑了。他的动作终于收敛了刚刚的轻佻玩弄，沉了下来，也狠厉了几分——他忽然知道自己必须认真了，哪怕可能会伤了诸葛亮，也比他在那绝险之地失去性命要好得多。

刘备的剑鞘化为利刃，带了七分力道，直直劈下。这种攻势，诸葛亮是该躲的；他若是躲了，必然有那么一瞬间的重心不稳，虽然只是转瞬的机会，但刘备对自己的速度非常有自信，已经计算好了进攻的角度，甚至能想象诸葛亮会以什么姿势摔倒在地。

然而诸葛亮没有躲。他双手持了剑柄，脚下扎稳了马步，把剑横在面前，竟然生生迎上这一击。刘备一时不知道做何想，然而此时已经无法收势，只能任凭那一声脆响震得耳膜发疼。

他手里的剑鞘在诸葛亮剑下被斩作两段。

他忽然怒气大作，丢下那半截剑鞘，上前一步揪了诸葛亮的衣领。

“你怎么能这么接招！我之前是怎么教你的？”他吼道，“我留了三分力气，手里拿的也不是真家伙。若是在战场上，你这样会没命的！”

“但这不是战场上。”诸葛亮的态度淡然而坚定，慢慢放下手里的剑，“我知道我该做什么，我必须要赢过主公。”

“你……”

诸葛亮目光灼灼：“唯有这样，我才配跟你同行。”

刘备的气力一下子卸了大半，他松开手，苦笑着垂下头去。

“孔明，你明明知道——”

“但主公也是知道的。”

刘备的心尖颤了颤。他把手按在诸葛亮肩膀上，抿了抿嘴，却没继续说什么。虽然没有直视诸葛亮的眼睛，但是他能感受到那灼热的目光凝滞在他的脸上，灼烧得他的脸颊一阵阵发热。

“孔明的确能战。”刘备最后无奈承认道，“但是我不想让你同我冒这个险。”

“这是主公的心意，我心领了。但是亮也有自己的心意，希望主公也明白。而且主公答应过我若能战就让我同行，请不要食言。”

刘备抬起头：“这样的乱世，保住命之后，才能说什么心意。”

诸葛亮大笑：“我这条命，和我对主公的一片丹心，终究也没什么分别。”

“孔明，”刘备压低了声音，从牙缝里挤出一句话来，“你当知道，我对你，是打算以后事相托的。”

“你若在这时候死了，也就没什么后事可托了。”诸葛亮笑眯眯地说，“带我走吧，主公。”

就知道自己说不过诸葛亮那伶牙俐齿。刘备回忆至此，恨恨咬了咬牙。早知道还是应该用刀逼着他走——不过恐怕那也是没什么用处的。他了解诸葛亮的秉性，他不是不能够妥协之人，只是这件事上，刘备早早就感觉到了，其心如磐石，不可回转。

好在此时尸体脸上血污已去，借着月光，他看得分明，那并不是他心心念念之人，只是身段年龄相仿罢了。他这才长出了一口气，竟然比自己刚才逃出生天还要欣慰。

天到底不绝我。刘备欣慰地想着，慢慢站起身来。

此时此刻，他不愿意去想那败军和流散的百姓，也不想去悼念这些年的颠沛苦难。此时此刻，他只想找到诸葛亮。他要亲眼看他活下去。

至于那之后，他已经没有任何奢望。

寻了大约半个多时辰，刘备终于在河边芦苇荡里，听到一阵吵闹。他循声而去，先就差点被一具尸体绊个跟头，紧接着，借着月光，他正见到一个身着曹兵军甲之人，手里倾着利刃，正逼向一手无寸铁之人。

刘备从那尸体上抽了剑，急急忙忙赶去，那曹兵听闻背后有声，转过头来的时候，已经来不及了。刘备一剑割断了那人咽喉。再抬起头来，目光正落在抖如筛糠的诸葛亮身上。

“孔明！”刘备丢了剑，一步上前，把他紧紧搂在怀里。诸葛亮的模样比他还要惨，不但丢盔弃甲，而且衣服都扯破大半，衣不蔽体。让刘备不得不怀疑曹军不光是想要他的命，还打算先奸后杀。

“你看看你……”刘备张了口，话没说完，眼泪就掉了下来。

诸葛亮也轻轻抽泣起来，两手紧紧抓了刘备的胳膊。

“你没受伤吧？”

诸葛亮摇摇头。不过刘备从那破损的衣衫下，还是看到一些擦刮的伤痕，所幸目前看来，没有什么特别深的伤口，看起来没有大碍。

“你的剑呢？”

诸葛亮指了指地上刘备刚刚丢下的那柄剑。刘备想起自己刚才是从那曹兵尸体上取下来的剑，苦笑了一下。

“我说过好几次了，别去刺敌人上腹，剑会卡在肋骨里，一时慌乱容易拔不出来。”

“当时两个人围住我一个，我还哪里顾得上那么多……”诸葛亮完全失去了往日的意气风发，连说话的声音都是发抖的。

刘备这才意识到，这是诸葛亮第一次亲手杀人。他对这样的事情习以为常，甚至下意识地可以估量下手的位置和力道，但是他第一次杀人，也是魂不附体了好久，甚至不记得自己是如何下得手。现在说这些，的确是苛责了诸葛亮。

“害怕吗？”于是刘备柔声问道，然后又补了一句，“也没什么，怕也自然。我也是这么过来的。”

诸葛亮有些发愣，慢慢摇了摇头：“感觉像做梦似的，也谈不上多怕。”

刘备拍了拍他的背，捡起地上的剑，塞到他手里，又拿了死去的曹兵的武器作为防身之用，拉着诸葛亮走出没膝深的河水。

他们沿着河走了一小段，两人都无比沉默。本来死里逃生，胸口里堵着无数的话语。但是刘备每每张口，都觉得有巨石压在喉咙里。夜越来越深，连月光都变得晦暗了，他忽然心中生出无限悲凉。侧过脸去看向诸葛亮，只见那人头发散乱，脸上满是血水和汗水，脚步还有些不稳，好像是腿上有伤。刘备不禁想起自己在草庐与他相见时，诸葛亮一身白衣，仪态端庄，举止优雅的模样。这样的人绝非山野之人，刚见到的第一面，刘备就不禁肖想诸葛亮身着华贵礼服，成一方重臣的模样。

如今那优雅端庄已经被战败惨状剥蚀殆尽，那骄傲的青年伴随着他滚在泥淖血污当中，狼狈之极。

或许他的确该是一方重臣，但给他这样的臣位之人，不是自己。

刘备停下脚步：“你腿上有伤，我帮你看看。”

“赶路要紧，我无碍……”

刘备也不废话，直接把他按在地上，翻出裹伤的布和药膏，替他清理了伤口，涂了药并且包扎妥当。诸葛亮挣扎想站起来，却被刘备按下了。

“接下来的路，我一个人走就好。”

“主公？”诸葛亮瞪大愕然的眼睛，“敢问我做错了什么，竟令主公决心弃我而去？”

刚才的话刚一出口，刘备其实就有些后悔了。他怎么不知道诸葛亮的心？他知道诸葛亮断然不会离他而去，但是他又不知道除了这样，还能说些什么，做些什么。

“你看到了，我这次大败，损失过半，所随百姓，更是惨遭毒手，连孔明你的家眷恐怕都有危险。是我对不住你。你才华出众，不管去投江东，还是曹操，都能有一番大作为——”

“主公不必说了。”诸葛亮打断了他的话，一只手手轻轻按在那柄剑上。刘备见了，心悬起来一半，赶紧伸手去抢，诸葛亮却已经把剑抱在手里，横在胸口。

“我今日傍晚与众将和主公失散后，数遇险境，几乎丧命。我拼尽一切活下来，就是想要再见到主公。哪怕只有一面，我死而无憾……”诸葛亮喉头发颤，声音里已经有了哭腔，“结果好不容易与主公相见，你却开口就说这种话……你若不以为我为臣，我又有何地可去？恐怕只有一死，才能明了我这拳拳之心。”

“孔明啊，”刘备长叹一声，“你到我这里大半年了，却还没有一官半职，无非一客卿而已，来去自由。这些年来，在我手下来去之人也不在少数，你不必对此有什么顾虑。于情来说，我是宁死也不愿意放你走的。但是于理，我知道我不该留你……我留你就是辜负了你的抱负和才华。我刘备不是自私之人。之前孔明不愿离我先去，是因为你还没见过我所处之境地的凶险，我知道我劝不动你。但是现在，你看……”刘备往身后一指，一路百姓和士兵死尸横陈，一片狼藉，“我以为我能保护这十余万百姓，结果到头来，就是这样的结果。我甚至连你都保护不了！”他说着，泪水竟然不知不觉地滚下来，“我不是要赶你走，你若不愿离开，我自然不会强逼。但是事到如今，我担心你心生去意，却又因为顾虑许多，不愿开口跟我说，所以不如由我说出来。孔明若是有此心，就不必再有顾虑了。”

诸葛亮站起身来，把剑往地上一扔，大笑起来，笑得刘备甚至有些悚然。

“主公这是什么糊涂话？”诸葛亮笑罢，面容转而肃穆，“之前还说什么要对我以后事相托，结果还没过几天，我突然便成了‘无非一客卿’，所以想走就走，当真可笑！我没有官职又如何？主公该不会以为，这段时间来我理政治民，鞍前马后，就只是为了谋得一官半职吧？”

“我当然不是这么看待孔明。”刘备只觉得愈发赧于自己的失言，只好赔了笑脸，“孔明明白我的意思，又何必与我置气？”

诸葛亮没有理会他的辩解，反而愈发咄咄逼人：“还说什么是怕我想离开而不好意思开口，主公真会给自己找台阶下。明明是你多生了许多胡思乱想，心里有惧怕和愧疚，却要算在我头上。这太不公平了吧？”

刘备听了这话，也不恼，开口问道：“若我们身份置换，你在我的处境上，会让我走吗？”

诸葛亮微微一怔，但是并没有给刘备得意的时间，马上话锋一转：“这话问的好。那我倒要问问，如果我们身份置换，你在我的处境上，会想要离我而去吗？”

自己的攻势被打了回来，反成了进攻自己的武器，这让刘备一时哑然。诸葛亮凑上前来，看着他的眼睛，“都说当着明人不说暗话，更何况主公向来是知人心之人，何苦此时此刻，明知我已对你死心塌地，无可更改，却要跟我说出这样虚与委蛇的话来？”

“也无非……”刘备抓了诸葛亮的手，按在自己的手心里，“情之所至，让人怯而多虑，最终竟然糊涂至此。对不起，孔明，是我说了不该说的话。请你原谅我。”

诸葛亮的手指在他手心里抽动了一下，整个人沉默半晌，才缓缓开口：“主公其实也没说错什么。我虽说你虚与委蛇，但其实，这样的想法，我也是有过的。”

“哦？”

“我之所以执意要与你同行，也是想测试我自己的心意。”诸葛亮叹道，“我怎不知道随云长走水路更安全？我在你的身边，其实无所相助，反而可能成为累赘。但是……但是我必须亲自经历这一切凶险，方才明白我到底有多坚定的心志，能保证自己将来不管遇到什么危难和辛苦，都能跟随你的左右，不离不弃，不后悔自己的选择。我之前自然是认为自己选定了主公便可以万死不辞……可是，一句死说出来多容易啊，到头来，还是你说的对——不身处其境，又怎么会明白自己真正能承担多少？现在我经历过了这一切，才真的有底气说出：我愿与主公同舟共济，死不旋踵。”

泪水模糊了刘备的视线，在一片泪雾中，他看到诸葛亮双膝跪在他面前，身体挺拔如松柏。

“孔明？”刘备擦了擦泪，赶紧伸手去搀，“你这是……？”

“主公还记得之前我说的，愿行委质策名之礼？”

刘备点点头。其实也没多久之前，诸葛亮提到过一次。当时两人在喝酒，聊天下大事，不知不觉就说到了战国时期那些名臣勇将。诸葛亮突然说，我愿策名主公帐下，终生奉你一人为主。

刘备笑了：“我们这里可没这么多讲究，你愿意留着，我三生有幸，什么委质策名，万不敢当。再说孔明还未有官职，如何策名定份？若真要行此古礼，也要从长计议。”

其实刘备不是没有想过给诸葛亮官职，然而这事情有些犯难。若是给低了，总觉得委屈了他，给高了又怕让那些已经对他过于信任诸葛亮而颇有微词的将领更加不服，反而给诸葛亮和其他人招来麻烦。这样商量了几次都没个结果，一来二去，就拖到了听闻曹操整军南下，于是忙于备战，便把这事情搁置下了。

“主公这是说，怕我后悔吗？”诸葛亮听了，调笑道。

刘备很爽快地点点头：“对，也是怕你后悔。”

“主公当我是什么人？若不是认定了，怎会轻言此事？”

刘备瞥了他一眼，给他满上一杯酒，道，“我二十七八岁时候认定的事情，现在早就忘了大半了。”他多喝了几杯，又只有两人独处，于是习惯性地开始胡说八道，“只怕你到了二十年后，还不知在谁帐下为臣，高官得做，骏马得骑，锦衣玉食，冠带风流；而我，则早成无名荒冢中枯骨一具，被你忘怀殆尽了。”

诸葛亮嗤笑了一声，撇撇嘴：“主公又胡言乱语了，没事咒自己有意思吗？”

“有意思。”刘备的表情非常诚恳。他没事就喜欢说这样的话看诸葛亮一本正经的反应，居然从中找到几分乐趣来。

“哎，我不知说你点什么好。”诸葛亮摆摆手，“我只知道，我诸葛亮绝不轻易下判断，但一旦我认定了的事情，也是绝不会更改的。我出山之前，并没有一直在隐居耕读，也时常出门游历，遍访天下之人。唯有这样才能了解天下英雄，选定心中之明主。我相信自己挑选了这些年，是不会看错的。”

刘备笑了笑：“我二十八……唔，也可能是二十九岁那年，记不得那么清楚了，总之就是和你现在年岁差不多的时候，我辞高唐尉之后，在洛阳结识了曹操，后来还曾与他在沛国招募乡勇，共同剿贼安邦。那时候我心中对他颇为倾佩，觉得这真是个英雄人物，他对我也相交甚厚，以知己相待。我当时想啊，若是我能够随他平定黄巾、董卓之乱，也不枉此生。”他轻轻摇晃着手里的酒杯，挑着眉毛看着诸葛亮，“那时候，我也没想到自己和曹操，能走到今天这一步。”

诸葛亮被他说的哭笑不得，把酒杯往桌上重重一放：“这又是什么怪异的比喻？难道主公的意思是，将来我们甚至可能反目成仇吗？”

“二十年来，我颠沛流离，若是说还算得到了什么，那无非是一个教训：千万别把话说得太满，也别太早下结论。你永远不知道未来等在你面前的是什么。”

“所以主公三次去拜访我，请我出山，同时就做好了可能有一天与我为敌的准备了？”

“倒没有那么夸张，我相信孔明是明白人，慎重择主，不会反复易变。然而世事难测，提前想想有这样的可能，却也没什么不对。”

诸葛亮神色有些沉郁：“若主公常怀这样的心思，又如何坚持到如今？”

“正因为我有这样的心思，才能走到如今。不然我早就认定自己必是无望于争雄天下了。”刘备一仰头，喝了杯中最后一口酒，没有去理会诸葛亮的深沉叹息。

此时诸葛亮跪于他面前，虽然满脸尘土血迹，但是目光炯炯如天上明星降落凡间。

“主公漂泊半生，多遭挫折，仍旧大志未泯，这等坚持无人能及。亮虽不才，但是心志坚定不移，自认为还是配得上主公的。若主公不嫌弃，我愿委质策名，从此与主公生死与共。”

说完，诸葛亮倒头就拜，连叩头三次。抬起头来，眼里已经是满是泪水。

刘备俯下身来，替他擦去眼角的泪水：“只可惜此时四下只有你我二人，无人见证此礼，而且你既无委质之质物，我又无可策名之简。这样的礼，也能算吗？”

“天地为证，星月作凭，如何说没有证礼者？”诸葛亮朗声道，“至于质物，我的确没有什么能拿出来的，但是……”

他扯去身上那本来就遮不住身体的残留衣料，一身赤裸，跪于刘备面前。

“我还有此身，愿为主公所有。”

诸葛亮的脸颊潮红，下体那男性之物挺立着，这意思再明白不过。刘备虽然一身伤痛疲惫，居然也被这一幕刺激得欲火焚身。早已经是心有爱恋之人，此时这样委身为质，公心私情两全，他只觉得此生都圆满了。

刘备撩衣跪了下来，以额触地。

“备还礼。”

诸葛亮伸手去搀扶他起身，刘备握了他的手，直起身来，吻上了诸葛亮的唇。

两人相拥而吻，唇舌交缠，一开始还都跪着，很快就抱在一起，滚在地上。河滩沙土还算细腻，虽然有些硌人，好歹不会弄伤皮肤。不过刘备还是惦记诸葛亮不着一物，于是把他搂在怀里，拽了那些破布衣衫，垫在他身下。

诸葛亮急切地抓了刘备的下裳，把手伸了进去，解开了裤带，抓握了里面那灼热的硬挺之物。

刘备甩开那早就没什么用了的残破甲胄，解开衣带，敞开前襟，褪去褥裤。他把诸葛亮圈在怀中，再次亲吻他的额头脸颊，然后含住那一双唇。他抚摸着诸葛亮的身体，虽然上面有些伤痕和淤青，但是刘备能够想象，那身体曾经是完美的，如同一枚无瑕美玉，剔透晶莹，甚至不染一尘。

如今这块玉因为他占了尘土血色，有了伤痕凹缺，但是却因为这样，也成了他一个人的专有。从此以后，只为他温润而坚实，只为他光辉夺目。

他心怀万分感激，亲吻抚慰面前之人，扶他躺在堆叠的衣物上，抬起他修长的腿，搭在自己肩膀上。

诸葛亮看起来有些紧张，尤其是当刘备把手伸到他两腿之间的缝隙里开始抚摸的时候。那穴口紧紧收着，还不习惯被异物的入侵。刚才剩下的药膏派上了用场。刘备挖了一块，在手指上涂抹均匀，然后慢慢把指尖送入了那小口里。

“唔……”诸葛亮轻声叫道，“主公……”

“疼吗？”

诸葛亮摇了摇头，把腿努力分得更开。他的手按上刘备压下来的胸口，抚摸着，手指攀援而上。

刘备把那无法抑制的欲望之根顶在诸葛亮的入口处，他把药膏用了大半，但进去还是颇为阻碍。

“放松……”他除了这么告诉诸葛亮之外，也没有别的办法抚平他因为疼痛而紧皱的眉头。诸葛亮确实在努力放松了身体，但是刘备每推进一点，他都会把肌肉收紧一些。那甚至让刘备自己都有些疼痛，但是同时也带来无穷的快感。为了不伤到诸葛亮，他小心翼翼地缓缓进入，偶尔也会推出寸许，让那未经人事的穴口习惯他的身体。

这样过了不知多久，两人都浑身是汗，仿佛经历了一场大战，终于才完全交合在一起。

“主公……当时说得没错……”诸葛亮喘息着，两腿环上刘备的腰，“我的确不知道，未来等在我面前的，居然还有和主公的这样一段情缘……”

“我才是……受宠若惊。”刘备一边细碎亲吻诸葛亮的唇，一边轻声道，同时腰稍稍动了动。

诸葛亮的小腿缩了缩，抱着刘备的手臂也收紧了。想来他还是不习惯被男人这样的插入，刘备每有一点动作都会有很大的反应。刘备耐着性子，缓缓移动下体，眼睛目不转睛地看着诸葛亮的脸，每一个细微的表情，他都尽看在眼里。

“若是疼就说出来。”

“疼点也不算什么。”诸葛亮笑道，手指抚上刘备的脸，“不用太怜惜我。”

“这叫什么话？”刘备说着抱紧了诸葛亮，一个翻身，让他骑跨在自己身上，“你来动，这样会好一点。”

诸葛亮伏在刘备身上，同样是缓缓地移动身体。刘备感受得到，他原本僵硬的体内变得柔软而缠绵，那肠道有节奏地收缩，吸吮他的阳具。他忍住想要横冲直撞的欲望，替诸葛亮撑着身体，随着他的节奏而动。

“啊……”诸葛亮的呻吟逐渐剥离了痛苦，变得柔媚而悠长。他尝到了甜头，逐渐把身子往下沉了沉，挺直了身体，让刘备的男根尽数插入体内。刘备不禁也呻吟出声，一手掐紧了诸葛亮的腰，另一只手去摸他的臀肉，然后转而向前，抓着他的阳物，在手里上下套弄。

被前后同时刺激的诸葛亮头一次经历这样的快感，没过多久，便在刘备的手里泄身出来。阳精淋淋漓漓洒在刘备胸口和肚子上。他浑身也脱了力，只两手撑着刘备的身体，不断喘息着。

刘备情不自禁地抚摸着诸葛亮的面颊。刚刚经历过高潮的人双颊潮红，两眼里仍旧迷蒙着未退的情欲，白皙的皮肤上挂了一层薄汗，在月光下映照得更如温润美玉。尚未释放欲望的刘备一时愈发情不能自已，把身体瘫软的诸葛亮搂进怀里，自己的阳物还留在他的体内。

“我想起来，我还需找个竹简之类，刻孔明名姓于上，随身带着，才算合礼。”刘备在他耳边轻声说，“如今手头没有合适的物件，这又如何是好？”

“那便容易，今天先这样。改日我们有了竹简，加上我有了官职名分，再策名不晚。”

刘备微微一笑，从杂物中摸出随身的短刀，拔出来递到诸葛亮手里。

“何必用竹简？孔明以身为质，我自然要以血肉为书简。”他握着诸葛亮握刀的手，牵引他把刀尖指向自己的心口处，“这里，孔明替我留个记号。”

诸葛亮瞪大了眼睛，但是不敢乱动，怕伤了刘备，只是一个劲摇头。

“这怎么行？主公，我不能——”

“孔明，”刘备用手肘微微撑起上身，一只手抓着诸葛亮欲撤的手腕，目光坚定而厚重，“我们之间，不只是君臣而已。孔明既然愿意成为我的委质之臣，那就只有我的血肉之躯，能配上孔明的策名。”

“但是……”

“孔明不愿意动手，那就只有我自己来。只是这个角度不大方便，可能手下没轻没重，孔明帮我看着点。”刘备说着，抓着诸葛亮握刀的手，往下沉了沉，刀尖微微没入血肉，细小的疼痛让他清醒，也愈发刺激未得到抚慰的情欲。

“主公。”诸葛亮赶紧按住他的手，小心地夺了刀的控制权，“我刻就是。”

诸葛亮的下刀比刘备自己轻多了，几乎没什么痛感。刘备撇了撇嘴：“若是不见血，可是不作数的。”

“我怕主公疼。”

“我这一辈子受了多少伤，这点疼不算什么。”刘备说，“刻得深一些，刻进心里才好。”

诸葛亮的泪水顺着眼角滑落两行，用左手扶了右手，才不那么发颤，把刀尖再送下几分。刘备感到胸口的刺痛和血流下来的冰凉，却觉得格外安心。

诸葛亮一丝不苟按着刀，胸口起伏着，仿佛每一个动作都要耗费他全部的气力。他并未刻下自己的名字，而是画了个圈。

“就以此圆圜为当空烈日，取其无尽光明之意，也算合了我的名字。”诸葛亮丢开短刀，解释道，“主公，这样可以吗？”

刘备知道诸葛亮怜惜自己，不愿刻下整个“亮”字，让他流太多的血，经历太多疼痛，便笑着点点头。接着他反手摸过那随身携囊，从里面掏出墨块。他就着血和精液化开一点碎墨，把那浓厚黑色汁液揉进心口的新伤里去。

“这是作何？”诸葛亮大惊。

刘备翻了个身，把诸葛亮压在身下，俯下身去亲吻他的唇：“这样伤口愈合后，墨就会融入血肉。伤痕可以慢慢消失，但是孔明留下的记号，将与此身共存，直至血肉朽烂。”

“主公……”诸葛亮听了这话，一时再次泪眼朦胧，伸开两臂抱紧了刘备。刘备用力挺身，把自己的阳物整个贯入诸葛亮身体的最深处。

已经习惯了被插入的身体此时食髓知味，彻底为刘备而敞开。两人四肢纠缠，身体相交，彻底融为一体。刘备放肆地掠夺抽送，看着身下人在他的攻势下呻吟颤抖，被爱欲征服，刚才那释放过的下体，如今也又抬了头。刘备便把它握在手里，手心圈住那肉红色的龟头，转着圈地揉弄。

诸葛亮的叫声已经嘶哑，两手无意识地乱抓，然后扯住了刘备的衣衫便不撒手。刘备不时俯身亲吻诸葛亮的胸口和唇，动作愈发猛烈而有节奏。浅时顶在那敏感的一点，深了则直戳入柔软内里，弄得诸葛亮浑身发颤，哽咽不止。

“又……又要……”诸葛亮话不成话，头向后仰去，身子弓起来，更让刘备容易碰到那销魂之处。刘备的下体和手上同时加快了动作，眼看着那一抹白色又在月光下一闪而落。

高潮的身体无意识地收缩，紧紧吸着刘备的阳物，诸葛亮被欲望催逼出的呻吟更是动人。这多重刺激把刘备也终于推上顶峰。他狠狠撞了几下，将自己的阳精注入诸葛亮的体内。

“这样，这礼也算完成了。从此后孔明与我君臣再不可离分。”刘备看看胸口已经不再流血的伤痕，慢慢从诸葛亮身体里抽身而出。白浊随之而流出，那模样又惹得他一阵心神不宁。

“什么古礼，都叫我们糟蹋了。”诸葛亮嗤笑道。

“我要说，这比那些装模做样给人看的礼数真挚多了。”刘备说着，扶起诸葛亮，还不忘在他的唇上落下一吻。

“不过既然我在主公身上留下记号，主公也该给我留下一个才是。”诸葛亮说着去找那短刀。

刘备按住了他的手：“今天你受过的这些伤，都是因我而留，这也算是我的记号了。”他说着，把诸葛亮揽入怀中，“我以后，定然不叫你这样冒险。”

“主公也以身犯险，这是为臣之过。”诸葛亮说，“亮失职了。”

刘备笑了笑，起身一边穿衣服一边道：“孔明这话说的，什么责任都往自己身上揽，也不管对不对头。”

“亮既出山，便愿揽天下之责——至少，要与主公共同分担。”

“孔明觉得，我会成为天下之主吗？”

诸葛亮再次跪倒，躬身下拜。

不需要更多言辞，刘备已经明了了他的心意。他微笑着弯下腰伸双手相搀，拉了诸葛亮起身，顺势又把他揽入怀中。

刘备抱着心爱之人，抬起头来望向遥遥苍穹。天边启明星正亮，再过不了多久，朝阳就要升起，可以照亮他们行进的前路。


End file.
